


Fire or Ice

by FantasyChic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bolton's and Frey's burn down Winterfell, Dany is a little cra cra, F/M, He's rescued by his uncle Benjen the army leader thought dead, Poor Robb, Reunions, Robb is the only one left when Lanisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: Some say the world will end in firesome say in ice...Dany or Robb, who is more pissed at the world





	Fire or Ice

**Author's Note:**

> BETA NEEDED
> 
>  
> 
> This is modern Au, So NEd, Cat, arya, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and all the Stark servants are dead in a fire lit by Joffrey Baratheon (Lannister) and Robert rules the 7 kingdoms or rather Ned Starks ghost...
> 
> 19 years ago. Rhaegar runs away to Bravos with his wife and siblings. Jon was born on Bravos. Now Lyanna reunites with her nephew she only saw in pictures and her little brother who is little no more.
> 
> I own nothing. It's modern Westeros but still it's family first and marrying for love is only possible for the poor or the most powerful. Westeros is still a kingdom but the rules are way less strict.

When Rhaegar and Lyanna awoke the last thing the expected to hear was Dany cooing to little wolf cubs. The last thing Lyanna expected when they finally made it down stairs (Rhaegar had amazing abs) was to see a face she had only seen in the tabloids of Winter Watch. The last person's face she thought she would ever take more than a few seconds to recognize was her little brother's. But his face was marred with battle scars, and the last picture she had seen of him had been his first picture for the military when he had a buzz cut. Now his hair is at his shoulders and his cheeky smile is gone.

 "Ben? I thought you were dead." Lyanna says as she takes a step to a brother fought dead for the last 3 years. Benjen rolls his eyes at her and she knows that her little brother is still in their somewhere.

''Me too." Benjen says with a nod to Rhaegar behind her. Lyanna silently thanks her husband by squeezing his hand. He knows not to interrupt, how much this means too her. Unlike Jon who is busy teasing his yet unknown cousin about the little wolves, with Rhaegal nuzzled into the crook of his neck sleeping soundly.  Lyanna takes her brother into her arms like when they were younger, she can feel him tense but finally he hugs her back. Glaring at Rhaegar, who takes it all in stride.

"Robb get you ass over here!" Benjen bellows as her nephew stands up with the biggest cub following him, the white one sniffs at Jon. Rhaegal opens one eye and sends out smoke. The runt continues sniffing at Jon, who is watching it in interest.

 "Robb this is Ly, my annoying sister." Robb's mouth opens like the trout he is. Lyanna glares at her brother. Her nephews wolves decides that it likes Rhaegar and starts licking at his feet. Rhaegar picks it up and studies it in wonder. It likes his nose and Jon bursts out laughing, so does everyone else.

"But I thought you were dead!" Robb says once the laughter dies down.

 "So would you too, boy. If i had not saved your ass you would off been barbecued along with the rest of them." This is news to her. Lyanna stares at Benjen.

 

 

At dinner Daenerys studies the boy. She had been looking out of her balcony to the streets of  Braavos to see if Viserys had decided to come home yet. He had not. Why could he not just get other the fact that her dragon was bigger and had the traditional colours of their house.  When her dragon had fallen to the floor in his attempt to fly, she had rushed down to help her poor dragon. Dany would not have him die before they took back their legacy.  When she had her back turned from the road examing his injuries she did not hear the people behind her as they approached. Until he spoke.

 

"Can you take us to your Lady girl." Who would dare mistake the dragon with a servant. She had turned her purple orbs onto blue once and met a harsh blue that looked bored.

"Do you not see the dragon! How can a servant have one."

"Oh gods, she is just like that other one. Girl the dragon novelty wore off about two weeks ago at the Saltpans where we met a little shit with your silver hair and unnatural eyes."

That caught her of guard. "Viserion."

"Aye that's what he said his name was with a whole bunch of shit titles." The man behind this insolent bastard shook his head and asked for Queen Lyanna. The only saving grace for that boy where the adorable wolf pups. Grey Wind. Lady. Nymeria. Bran. And Shaggydog. And Ghost. He had said his name was Robb. Just Robb. Now she learned of why he had named one after his brother as he had yet to come up with a name. So he simply called him Bran.

Dany had also learned of how his father had refused to answer Robert's request as Hand. How the Lannisters had crippled his brother, and the gift that they left for them with aid from the Boltons. Robb recounted how he had been in the wolves wood with his girlfriend Talisa how he had had an argument with his parents when he announced that he wanted to marry her. How he had told them to got to hell and that s exactly what happened. How uncle Benjen having heard through the grapevine the Lannisters plot had come to save him, but how he had gotten trapped how Talisa saved him at the cost of her own life. How they had searched but found nothing but the pups barking loudly to be set free to protect their masters and mistresses, how they had burned along with the wails of his family.

Lyanna had cried that night at dinner. Robb for his cowardice and selfishness that cost him all he had and Lyanna for her favorite brother and for her little brother's humanity. Benjen just shook his head at the and ate his food. Jon listened in silent horror and rage for the family he had never known. Daenerys had found Robb that night and comforted him and kept him from drowning in self hate. Rhaegar found them in the morning sleeping on Robb's guest bed with their arms around each other, he would've said something but they heard the only remaining Stark siblings arguing he left. That night Lyanna slept with tears in her eyes, while Benjen slept in a cabin of a ship destined for the Saltpans. her little brother needed to be protected she had confided in Dany, from himself. All he did anymore was roll his eyes and be sarcastic. Not the little boy she had grown up with. Jon, Danny and Robb got out of the house.

 

"Why are we out here it's not that cold." Jon asked. The repeated shouting of Lyanna's name answered his question. Jon blushed. 

They went to a bar where Jon met up and disappeared for 2 hours with his girlfriend. During that hour Dany and Robb got to know each other in more ways then. one. The following day Rhaegar offered Robb Viserys old position as the senior editor of Titan Times. Robb accepted anything to get money. Robb and Dany grew closer and closer, he opened up more and slowly love was born.Lyanna caught the first. In Dany's office no less. Dany going throw some stupid submissions for their paper that was absolute trash. Robb had come in to make her feel better after she had texted him 'SOS' Dany was just about to call out his name as she came all over his face.

"I bought Robb those shoes, even had them custom made for him. With Greywind written on the bottom. Hello nephew. Rhaegar is on his way so you might want to...er reposition yourselves. See you at lunch. " Lyanna then left for her students as she was a dancing master.

Jon had always knew, and just told Dany to use protection to avoid STDs as Robb clearly had been around the block, while she had never been as daring. This nephew of hers had absolutely no respect for her whatsoever. Even if he was older and saw her as his younger sister rather than aunt. 

All the best couples fight, and theirs had been building for sometime. Daenerys was in the changing room of her horse riding classes as she wanted to surprise Robb with a romantic horse ride down to the Titan for the up coming anniversary of the death of his family so that Dany could get his mind of off his revenge. She had guiltily smirked at the muscle on her coach Drogo he often flirted with her but kept his distance as he knew that she was taken. Drogo also happened to be her first boyfriend but they had broken up right after he had taken her maidenhead at age 16. Three years had changed and matured him. When she had taken off all her work clothes and getting ready to put on her riding gear Darrio her stalker ex boyfriend berged in and almost rapped her but Drogo heard her shout and beat him so bad that he was unconscious. While Drogo dealt with the cops. Dany had finished dressing and resolved to take the Silver (which Drogo had named for her hair) and rode her. But the encounter with Darrio had shaken up some much that she fell Drogo found her again and killed the bandits that tried to rob her by tearing out their tongues. Back at the studio, Drogo had apologized for killing them in front of her. Dany vowed to keep his secret

"No care about police." drogo had said with his thick Dothraki accent. Daenerys had started crying and Drogo had held her until she had cried all her tears. Robb found them on the floor. Naturally he assumed the worst and tried attacking Drogo. Dany remembered the bandits and begged Robb to stop, naturally her wolf did not listen and attacked Drogo. Drogo just laughed.

"Go home, little wolf. Too small to fight." Robb had not spoken to her the rest of the month. She still had horse riding classes which infuriated Robb. But he relented and proposed to her on the night of his families death anniversary, said the date needed something as equally happy as his family's tragic passing. That night she told Robb the reason for her horse riding classes as they lay in the sand after making love on the beach. Robb had then hurried to make a phone call, and came back looking very guilty as he cut their night short. Meera, Robb's friend from Westeros was there dressed as a prostitute. Daenerys was the only one who went to visit Drogo in the hospital he said that she was his best friend. Drogo begged Dany to suffocate him as he could not take the pain anymore. He also said to thank the little wolf for his sexy little gift. Drogo dead as Dany pushed the pillow over his face and cried and held him as she cried. Robb watched with an unreadable expression.

She had always struggled with a name for her black dragon. Balerion was too much to live up to and Dany just wanted revenge not to conquer, That would be up to Jon and Rhaegal, he was named after him anyways. I prefer Jon. He had told her. Rhaegar had saved him, and his mother from being annihilated by Stannis. Jon had been struggling to keep him and his mother alive once Ser Arthur succumbed to his wound he had almost given up hope until Rhaegar had shown up and saved them. Viserys believed that he was the greatest thing to ever be invented since whores. But Daenerys was not so prideful, Rhaegar had saved her and Viserys too, but Rhaegal fitted the green dragon more than the black one and she was simply the sister, a parent and held held a special bond.

Drogon. He had saved her he had redeemed himself in her eyes. Her and Robb grew more and more distant, she suspected his involvement with Drogo's death. When he had found out the name of her Drogon Robb had raged and raged and raved and left. Dany had to become so resentful of Robb that the engagement ring had started to burn. She hated the thing.

Rhaegar found out when she had come from Robb's apartment. She had gone to have a civilized talk with him to try and save their relationship.  Dany noticed a black leather jacket on the floor, with Robb's blue one which she ad bought for him as it brought out his eyes lay on the couch. Next she found red pumps on the landing strip of the stairs. At that moment she had hoped that she was wrong, then she saw the twin to her ring on the floor as well and hope gave way to rage. Daenerys barged in the door and started throwing everything she could get her hands on to Robb and Meera. Robb woke up and dragged picked her up. She hated how light she was. Meera just smirked and winked at Robb.

"Your off the hook now Stark! What a performance." Meera said as she left before Dany could claw her eyes out.

"You are mine Robb, and only mine." The dragon coming out to claim what has hers. Robb did not make love to her that night , he fucked her. Or better yet she fucked him, her claws where long and sharp and she marked him as she rode him as they made out. Dany woke up fist, and bolted she hated herself. What they hell did do they bastard cheated on her and she fuckings rewards him. She ran out of his apartment, to hers and showered. Then she drove to her brothers house.

 

 

Rhaegar was glad that they kids had finally made enough to move out. He held secret meeting when Lyanna, who was now the First Sword was at her lessons. The did not who swords of course but Rhaegar thought that it sound better than First Gun Of Bravos. Both him and Jon were proud of Lyanna. Even though she still worried constantly  about her last brother. Benjen had changed Rhaegar remembered a jolly boy who was always eager to please His plan was almost ready, Connington had already written to say that he and Viserys had infiltrated the camp and where in Roberts good graces. He had also written that Robert is made and keeps council with only the supposed ghost of Ned Stark, the Lannisters hands were tied as both Stannis and Renly sere there with the full force of Dragonstone and Storm's End. All Rhaegar had to do was to come in with his Dornishmen and and the two Dragons and white in secrete while they finished each other of. He planed to marry his sister to Oberyn Martell to get more weapons of mass destruction to his cause. Daenerys liked older men any way. At least that's what he fought until Dany came crying to him with red eyes and voice hoarse from screaming and crying. 

 

That day Rhaegar resolved to get to know his siblings better. He found the stark boy in his office typing a furious email to some one.

 

"You know I've always prided myself on knowing everything, so that I'm never surprised. Though Dany's tale surprised me. I hope it's ta;e though for Lyanna's sake. " Robb frowned.

"You and Benjen are the last family she had besides Jon trust me, I know the feeling. Benjen has seen to much horror-"

"And I have not-"

"Do not interrupt!" Rhaegar yelled "You brought this suffering onto yourself with your selfishness. " Rhaegar took a seat. 

"Benjen lost his humanity in the war, you pretend to have lost your's but it's still there. How else could you off softened the fire in my sister. Butif you two don't find a balance like me and Lyanna did then. You'll destroy each other. Fire or Ice, once will die and the other live alone and filled with rage."Rhaegar looked at Robb as he told his version of things.

"Drogo was a friend. He had been for the past year and a half. I liked him, though not at first at the site of him on top of my 16 year old sister." Robb grinned like this proved his iont

"If Talisa had lived, what would you have done. Befriended her." Rhaegar signed as he feared for his sister, when fire and ice collide, ice usually one. At this point he knew that Dany would not object to  any match. Not that he would match just anyone with his sister. He wished she could have the the same love as he had with Lyanna but the is errant child would not listen. 

"I have match my beloved sister to Oberyn Martell. So that I can take back the realm. You will stay out of this."

 

Robb had been selfish. He finally admitted to himself only it was too late. HIs uncle Benjen was dead, aunt Lyanna was dead, Viserys in his madness had lit the fire to the wild fire believing like his father to be impervious to warm. He had died screaming in rage at the fire. The dragon all but one  (Drogon) died and slayed, Ghost's, Rhaegal and Jon's  heads had been sent to been sent to hi by that Lannister whore the last of her brood and him the last of his. Rhaegar had died protecting Lyanna from Gregor and finally avenging his first wife and children. Dying he had unchained Drogon with his last breath.

"Valhad, "Rhaegar

said as he died save my sister from the incentious Lannister cub.

 

Joffrey smiled like he had won the lottery until his dying day. From the moment he threatened:

"I'm going to fuck you so raw who'll be the Boltons' new sigil" to the moment he screamed for his mother when Drogon gobbled him up then immediately spit him out onto the flag stones of Casterly Rock far bellow.With Dragon fire for good measure. She had been told her new husband was dead. She had seen how Gregor had crushed his skull in. That had been months ago when she had been taken and Drogon chained. she burned Tywin Lannister and the imp, who his wretched father yelled onto as he burned.

"He shall go to hell together." Tywin had said in his ever calm voice which further convinced her that he was the devil incarnate.

 

Robb called her that night as she sat on her bed thinking about her late husband, a truly passionate man.

"Dany."

 That voice that she had not spoken to since her wedidng night taunting her.

"Robb." Robb almost fell of his ugly throne. Her voice was still as lovely as in Bravos. 

"I want to meet." A pause. please say yes.

"Where?" Robb smile as he got of that stupid chair, at least it was not made of swords.

"I would go anywhere for you. Dany." Robb said, Dany smiled.

Westeros become a world superpower by the next two years. It had a Dragon and tourist from all over paid big money to catch even a glimpse of Drogon.  They never found the balance that Rhaegar talked about. But Dany did not die either , she might not have had the fire that had drawn him to her and he had been far away from her for too long and was to cold for her now. She like warmth. She found it in Trystane Martell, they did not love each other but he was young and let her do as she please the only condition was that she let him go whoring, she did not want her son's cousin touching her so she relented as long as he did it in silence and they at least behaved cordially in public.

 Robb had looked for the most beautiful woman to marry. He married Margaery Tyrell. Theirs was an open marriage: Don't ask, don't tell. It amused them to see the Northman trying to figure out why their king  was happy to let his wife fuck anyone.

 When Margaery gave birth to their daughter, He named her Sansa as she had always wanted to be a Queen. Sansa grew up into a fine young women and with no doubt she was Robbs. His heart ached for his sister so she could but see her niece. With her tully red hair she looked almost the copy of his sister as Arya and his aunt had. 

 The most anticipated union was between Aegon Targaryen VI and Sansa Lady Stark. Was theirs a song of ice or a song of fire, no matter their son Rhaegar II's song was a song of water and he cleansed the seven kingdoms off the horrors of the past. They had found balance, and Rhaegal II strangely had dark luscious curls and looked very much like a prince that was both dragon and wolf. Save for his purple eyes.


End file.
